Wish You Were Here
by Sakura Sango
Summary: A song fic- used the song "Wish You where here". This one is a little more romancie then most of my others. please read to understand better. Pairings Yusuke X Keiko


Hey there, ok here is another song fic. For this story I used the song "Wish you where here." By Mark Wills --song lyrics--  
  
Please read and review. The pairings are- Yusuke X Keiko.  
  
---  
  
A small black car lurched to a sudden stop just outside the airport entrance. Inside the car Yusuke lightly touched his tan seatbelt grateful that it withheld the force of his body slamming into it.  
  
"Keiko you got it backwards it's supposed to be 0 to 60 in a second not 60 to 0 in a second." Coughing Yusuke gently rubbed his throat. That had really hurt him.  
  
Keiko just sat there grasping the steering wheel for dear life. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. Gasping Keiko tried to keep from screaming. It felt as if the whole world was slowly slipping away from her. For the whole drive to the airport Keiko felt as though she were in a daze. Sitting right here she tried her hardest to keep from crying. After all had she not promised to keep from crying.  
  
'Yusuke's needed and he owes Koenma for his life. But has not Yusuke already done enough. So what if there was a demon that threatened Japan we do not live there anymore.'  
  
For three years now America had been their home. Theirs and Kida's and Sakura's home.  
  
They had moved soon after that fateful mission. The one that left them with only a few friends.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath Keiko turned towards Yusuke, "Promise me that you'll look up Yukina when you get there. Tell her to call me sometime. I miss her a lot."  
  
Mutely Yusuke nodded. He missed his friends too. But most of them he would have to wait until he died to see again. "Sure I'll go see Yukina. Maybe she'll agree to come home with us. After all Kuwabara is..." Yusuke could not continue. No, he could not admit that his friend was gone.  
  
Keiko nodded he did not need to finish his sentence. After all she felt the same way too. First Kuwabara, then Kurama, then Hiei and then Botan. Oh how short their list of friends was now.  
  
Silence ensued as she stared at the planes taking off and landing. Yet again she found herself asking how could those heavy metal things fly. It went against all logic. Metal falls it does not fly. What should happen if it fell, what if it fell over the ocean. Yusuke would never survive.  
  
Shaking her head Keiko forced herself to think about other things. Happier thoughts, thoughts of Kida and Sakura, their two precious daughters. Think about Kida taking her first steps, about Sakura teething.  
  
Reaching over Keiko kissed her husband of a year goodbye. "Please don't forget everyone that you have waiting for you here. Now go before your late. I love you with all of my heart." She planted another soft kiss on his cheek before sitting straight in her seat again. Goodbyes had become so hard for Keiko.  
  
--They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
  
She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"--  
  
Smiling Yusuke reached for his wife's long brown hair. "Don't worry. You know I'm too strong to let anything kill me I'll be back here in time to see Sakura walk and Kida have her third birthday party." Laughing he struck a funny pose, "After all I'm going to be the hero again. Just two weeks over there then I'll come home. I promise this is my final mission. I'll call when I touchdown."  
  
Keiko could not help to laugh. After all he looked so silly like that. Maybe it would be ok. Maybe nothing bad would happen.  
  
--He held her tight, said, "I'll be alright  
  
I'll call you tonight to let you know"--  
  
---  
  
Walking towards his gate, Yusuke stopped at a gift shop. Keiko had seemed extremely worried. Perhaps he should pick her up something to send. Something that would make her feel a little better.  
  
Inside he walked through the aisles of gifts and souvenirs. What should he get her? A shot glass? No, Keiko did not drink. A cactus? Nah, they had seen too many of them. Spoons? No way, she already had the biggest spoon collection in the world.  
  
Yusuke was starting to feel panicky. There was nothing that he could give. Nothing until he saw a simple postcard. Gently he picked it up and stared at it. How beautiful, just like Keiko. It had a simple picture of a beach and the calm ocean.  
  
--He bought a postcard, on the front it just said Heaven  
  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach--  
  
It was perfect. Keiko loved the beach more then anything. Smiling he bought it and wrote a quick little note on the back to her. His words told her that he loved her more then everything else in the world.  
  
--And the simple words he wrote her  
  
Said he loved her and they told her  
  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach--  
  
With a furrowed brow Yusuke thought hard. How much Keiko missed her friends. Not only the ones that she left behind with the move, but also the ones that had left her and passed to the other world. Smiling softly he took the pen once again to the postcard and scribbled a little more.  
  
On the postcard he added::  
  
--Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
  
They say, "Hello", I miss you so, wish you were here--  
  
Smiling Yusuke placed it in his pocket. He would mail it when his plane touched down in Japan. Running to the gate Yusuke was able to board the plane feeling better. As soon as he touched down he would call her.  
  
---  
  
Keiko sat in her rocking chair watching the sun set. What beautiful colors it gave off. Sighing Keiko stared at the little girl, Sakura, that slept in her lap. It was amazing how much she looked like her daddy. Anytime now he should be calling.  
  
'Ring' Keiko hurried to the phone expecting to here his cheery voice on the other end.  
  
--She got a call that night but it wasn't from him--  
  
But instead all she heard was a solemn voice.  
  
The voice was trying to tell her something but Keiko could not, or rather, did not want to believe it. To hear it. No it could not be true, it just could not be.  
  
--It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down  
  
Our crews have searched the ground  
  
No survivors found she heard him say--  
  
Gasping Keiko dropped the phone as she fell to the floor. The receiver crashed against the tile floor.  
  
Crying Keiko stared at the fallen receiver. There was no way in hell that he was dead. It just could not be. No. Yusuke was to tough to die. That was what he had told her.  
  
---  
  
The next day Keiko sat in front of her television and watched the news reports that came in.  
  
Holding the remote she turned up the volume on an Asian reporter that stood before a wing of the doomed flight.  
  
"Yes Bob, the final report is that Flight 199 crashed about two hours after take off. Apparently there was a mechanical malfunction. The final reports says that out of the 199 passengers there were no survivors."  
  
Furious Keiko switched off the television. She had heard and seen enough. Not only were almost all of her friends in Heaven but now Yusuke was too. How was she supposed to raise two girls on her own. What about Kida. She loved her daddy with all of her heart.  
  
Tears welled up again as she went out to the mailbox. Keiko slowly opened the black door and reached in. Sitting on the curb she went through the envelopes.  
  
Bill, bill, ad, ad, chain letter, jury summons. Sighing Keiko stood up and started to place them back in the mailbox. She was not in the mood to deal with them today.  
  
A small card in the very back of the mail box stopped her. Reaching in she grabbed it. On the front was a picture of the beach. Oh how she loved the beach. Turning it Keiko gasped and placed a hand up to her lips. Oh my god. It was not possible. It was Yusuke's hand writing. Eagerly she devoured the last words that he had written to her.  
  
--But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
  
That just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
  
And the simple words he wrote her  
  
Said he loves and they told her  
  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach  
  
Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
  
They say, "Hello" I miss you so, wish you were here--  
  
Keiko's soft brown eyes looked towards the top of the postcard to see where he mailed it from.  
  
Her eyes widened as Keiko realized that there was no post marks on the card. It had never been mailed.  
  
It was as if it was sent to her divinely.  
  
Keiko placed the letter to her heart. Yes that was what it was. Yusuke kept his promise to her. For as long as she had this simple card he would never be dead or gone. For he would always be in her heart and her mind. And as long as he was in her heart and mind he would still be alive.  
  
Smiling Keiko had to agree with his last words- he was too tough to die.  
  
The last part of the card seemed to echo within her head as she walked back to the house.  
  
--The weather's nice, in paradise  
  
It's summertime all year and all the folks we know  
  
They say, "Hello" I miss you so, wish you were here  
  
Wish you were here--  
  
---  
  
So how was it?? please read and review. Thank you.............  
  
Please read::: Thank you for reading my fic. I just wanted to ask for your help. I do one shots the best it seems and so I've decided to do a few more of them but need your help. I'm slowly running out of songs to do so if you feel like it just tell me in a review of a song that you would like to see put into a story. Please be sure to add the singer and if you like pairings (any will do). Thank you... 


End file.
